Movie night
by Luneth Gray
Summary: Well fridays was always movie night at stark tower. Blackfrost, fluffyness Short oneshot and more of a drabble!


**-Tell me again, why is Stark choosing the movie AGAIN?!- **Barton asked really annoyed at the situation.

**-'Cause, Birdie, I won the bet- **Tony grinned like a child in Christmas.

Barton just sighed in annoyance one more time and settle down in the floor of the TV room, while JARVIS was getting everything ready for the movie night. Movie night has become a sort of tradition between the AVENGER plus Loki, since they have finally learned how not to kill each other and live in the same tower (Stark Tower)

**-I hope we are not seeing the Beauty and the Beast yet again- **The captain said with a little of concern in his voice

**-Ah yes, please don't put that movie again Tony- **Bruce said calmly

**-If you put that movie again I'm gonna put an arrow to that thing- **Barton said, pointing to the Tv **–We have seen that like 12 times, it's boring-**

** -You guys sound like child- **Natasha said as she made her way to the couch in where Loki was sitting, just listening to the other, she bet Loki was amused with their foolish conversation; she took a sit really next to Loki, making herself comfortable in his side, and he just smile at her and put an arm around her **–So, what are we watching?- **she asked once she felt comfortable enough.

**-Ah… you'll see; but I bet Frosty it's gonna love it- **

**-What?- **Loki asked in confusion

**-No, not you Popsicle… Frosty- **Tony said pointing to Natasha, who only opened her eyes and roll them, she was too much tired to have a childish night with five guys who acted more like kids sometimes… plus she was through with men, at least for these week… but Loki, he was different, she would never get bored of him. Natasha put her head in his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beat, she smiled; she liked him.

**-When is this movie going to start?- **Thor asked pouting his mouth **-I already ate all the **_**corn that pops- **_I heard Loki sighed in annoyance and I just giggle.

**-Will you just be quiet **_**brother; **_**the movie will start when it starts, so just keep your mouth shut-**

**-Aww but Loki, I want it to start already… the man of iron says it's a great movie… so I just want to watch it-**

**-But be quiet, some of us would like to watch it in silence-**

**-Ok- **Thor said, pouting his mouth like he was a child instead the god he was.

The movie started soon and again was from the Disney collection, Natasha sighed, hoping she won't have to see a girly musical… but she was wrong, the movie started with some chanting sounds, like some sort of ritual and the men cutting the ice AND singing, boy this movie was going to be long…

By the end of the movie, she found herself catch in the story; leaving aside the whole singing parts, which was most of the movie, she felt empathy for this Elsa and felt somehow identified with her, maybe it was because she was always told to not feel, to conceal all her emotions, to be a perfect non-feeling robot… or maybe she was just delusional.

The movie have finally ended and she stretch herself out of Loki's side and got up **-Well I didn't **_**love it**_** but it wasn't that bad-**

**-It wasn't that bad?- **Tony asked a little bit surprised **-I thought you'll totally identified with that girl, that's why I choose that movie-**

**-And why would I be?- **she asked?

**-'Cause… 'cause… 'cause you were always told to be a robot, plus you are a sort of a princess… right?- **Tony said grinning, yet again, Natasha rolled her eyes and said

**-No, I'm not a princess not even sort of a princess, just a plain girl… and no, I didn't felt identified with a fairytale movie-**

**-But you are descendant of russian Tsars, that has to make you a princess or something-**

Natasha growled, clearly annoyed and irritated with Tony's words

**-Look, just drop it Tony… I'm out to sleep- **she finally said with more calm in her voice and left the room to find her bedroom and catch some sleep. Loki excused himself and left the room, letting the other singing the "Let it go" song with a lot of variances and laughing way too loud to his liking.

Loki teleported to Natasha's room and hid in the shadows of the room. Soon he heard the clicking sound of the door and some steps. Natasha entered the room and tried to turn on the lights, but when it didn't she grown in frustration and it was then when she felt the room was cold, not too much but more cooler than normal, she walked quietly to the bed and suddenly she felt like ice kissing all her skin, she felt how her t-shirt and pants were transformed in a dress

**-Loki- **she growled, low and threatening and soon she heard him laugh and the light in the room was back and suddenly her hair was braid to her side and flow to her waist and it was blonde.

**-My queen- **he said and she hit him in the arm

–**How dare you, to change my hair and clothes?-**

**-It's just an illusion my love, not need to get all bothered- **he laugh slightly

**-Well make it disappear, I'm not in the mood for plays tonight-**

**-But you look so beautiful in a dress and blonde, sure you fiery red hair it's certainly more stunning, but you could conquer the world too if you were blonde- **and after that, her hair was back to normal

She rolled her eyes and he approached her slowly **-You do are like her- **he said with a smirk

**-Of curse I look like her, put blonde hair and a blue gown on a girl and hell you'll have Queen Elsa- **she said

**-No, that is not what I was saying, you are physically more gorgeous, but- **he was now behind her one arm snaking her waist and the other one over her heart **-here, you are like her. You don't let anyone get near you, because you are afraid of hurting them- **he said kissing her neck slowly, she felt like she was melting in his arms under his touch.

**-My Queen, no need to restrain yourself with me, I am made of pure snow and ice, so you cannot hurt me- **He spin her around so she could be facing him, his eyes were piercing right through her, but she couldn't care less, she felt somehow safe, but in danger at the same time

**-You cannot break me, My Queen, so give me your best shot- **he purred in her ear and then she crushed her lips into his and allowed herself to not hold anything back and just enjoy the moment.

* * *

_**So I came up with this story last night when I was watching Frozen... again... ehehehe well anyways it was just a little blackfrost to filled my adorable need for today. Hope you liked it and please Review!**_

_**Łune**_


End file.
